My Sweet Prince by Placebo 1859
by Twinss R
Summary: Hibari's thoughts towards Gokudera. Read my note please!    I do not own the song


**Author's Notes: **I think I just created a new form of literature... ^^

The underlined words are lyrics from the song **My Sweet Prince** performed by **Placebo**. The _italics_ are thoughts that came into my mind and correspond to the respective lyrics.

These are Hibari's thoughts/sentiments/emotions towards Gokudera.

**I strongly advice you to listen to the song so that you can really get the feeling of it.**

* * *

><p><span>Never thought you'd make me perspire.<span>

Never thought I'd do you the same...

Never thought I'd fill with desire.

Never thought I'd feel so ashamed...

_Embarrassing... Humiliating... Nothing would be able to justify the situation._

_My thoughts filled with your presence, my heart filled with your existence..._

_What an annoying herbivore you are..._

_Daring to attach me to such addictive and painful emotions..._

_Daring to make me feel this... this - ..._

_I'll bite you to death._

...

Me and the dragon can chase all the pain away.

So before I end my day, remember...

My sweet prince, you are the one.

My sweet prince

you are the one...

_A childish desire clouding my mind all day long..._

_A reckless craving for - ..._

_A lustful longing for - ..._

_...Are you satisfied?_

_Are you going to disobey the rules again?_

_Are you going to blow off your dynamites once more?_

_Do you think you have the right - ..._

_This place was not meant for your kind._

_Get away from my heart..._

_I'll bite you to death._

...

Never thought I'd have to retire.

Never thought I'd have to abstain...

Never thought all this could backfire.

Close up the hole in my vain...

_This is getting kind of old, don't you think?_

_My selfish confines seem to be breaking anyway..._

_Even if I'm trying to restrain myself from doing all these lustful actions..._

_Even if I'm trying to stifle my sight from seeing you in a way I shouldn't..._

_A desperate effort of failure... A demanding struggle managing to drift me in its abyss..._

_Love?_

_Don't make me laugh..._

...

Me and my valuable friend can fix all the pain away.

So before I end my day, remember...

My sweet prince, you are the one.

My sweet prince

you are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

_My apathy has taken the form of every emotion in existence..._

_My indifferent violence has transformed into frantic fury and wrath..._

_Even my forgotten dreams have changed to memorable nightmares..._

_You're eliminating every small thing that's preventing me from being like you..._

_You're destroying every silent hope for the isolation I used to desire..._

_You're converting me to everything I loathe and detest..._

_Torture... For an undefined reason... For a worthless purpose..._

_For... For something that should be avoided..._

...

Never thought I'd get any higher.

Never thought you'd fuck with my brain...

Never thought all this could expire.

Never thought you'd go break the chain...

_The irony that describes the situation does not look entertaining in my eyes._

_The bloodshot eyes that accompany the gaze of the defeated do not satisfy me anymore..._

_The red color that's painted my weapons for so long has now lost all of its warmth..._

_I'm desperately trying to catch a dragon without having a set of wings on my back..._

_How pathetic... How pitiful... This state that I'm in..._

_This state that you caused..._

_You - ..._

_It's all your fault..._

...

Me and you baby still flush all the pain away...

So before I end my day, remember...

My sweet prince, you are the one.

My sweet prince

you are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

_Show me the way out and I'll run... Show me the exit and I'll leave..._

_A futile desire for the forbidden apple... A pointless chase for all the things that surround you..._

_As if I'll manage to keep something from you in a bottle and let it out whenever the emotions attempt to seduce me..._

_As if I'll ever be able to... To - ..._

...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

You are the one...

_These sentiments transfigure me to a sinful man..._

_A troublemaker...__A disobedient brat... That's what expresses love... That's what colors all the emotions you make me feel..._

_And disobedience is not tolerated..._

_Disobedience is not..._

_It's not - ..._

_Never... For no one..._

...

My sweet prince...

My sweet prince...


End file.
